


Desert reunion

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, blue does not like theron, father daughter bonding, why does everyone disappear to tattooine anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Kara's search for her father yield's results, with a little help from a friend





	1. Chapter 1

            Her mind tended to wander when she was idle, getting lost in memories of the times before the Alliance, before Zakuul, before Arcann. Kara didn't mind it much, recalling the times past helped calm her, remind her of what she had lost, had left to regain.

            Sitting on the floor she closed her eyes, trying to meditate a headache away. She was in a good state, she thought. She had Theron with her, and he brought her ship back, so she had something of her life back. Thanks to Lana she had had a chance to meet up with Pierce again, learned about what had happened to Nora during the past five years. The fact that the sith had disappeared concerned her, but Kara had every faith that Nora was alright, wherever she was. A sentiment that Pierce seemed to share. The soldier had signed on with the Alliance after they had reunited in Dromund Kaas, an extra bonus in Kara's eyes. She had always gotten along with the big guy, and was proud to call him a friend.

            She had met him when he was on a mission with Nora on Hoth some years before being frozen in carbonite. Kara and Risha had been trying to track down the source of a distress call out in the tundra when the two sides had crossed. Tempers had flared initially, but both women had recognized each other quickly. The pair had ordered their companions to stand down before they pulled each other in a tight hug.

            The memory brought a smile to Kara's face, and she could feel the tension in her head and shoulders dissipate. The quiet whoosh of the door to her room, alerted her to Theron returning from the war room. He watched her from the door way for a moment, before giving her a smile as she cracked an eye open. Kara laughed and flopped back onto the bed, her concentration lost, as her love headed into a small room to clean up. It had only been a short time to relax, but she felt a lot better, though the memories of Risha hurt some. She still had no idea where any of her crew was, though she had been hearing some rumors of a wookie that sounded like it could be Bowdaar.

            Theron returned to their shared room, hanging his coat on a stray chair, and headed over to the bed. Carefully laying down on his back next to her, he kicked his boots off, sighing in relief.

            "Long day?" Kara asked, turning her head to look at him.

            He answered with a low groan as he stretched, earning a laugh from the smuggler.

            "Want to run away?"

            He laughed, "And go where, exactly?"

            "Anywhere. We could go back to Rishi, hide amongst the pirates there." She smiled as he rolled over to his side and pulled her into his arms. "Or Voss? Or maybe Tattooine?" She snuggled her face into his chest, enjoying the vibrations from his laugh.

            "I'm surprised you didn't say Manaan." He ran his fingers through her hair, carefully untying the mass. Kara sighed as he did so, enjoying the feeling. He was the only one she let do things like this, and the first she had let her walls down with. Even with all the people she had been with over the years, she never opened herself up like she did with Theron. That she trusted him so much, felt so safe with him had caught her off guard initially. But she had grown to enjoy the feeling of actually being able to be herself around someone, and he seemed to feel the same.

            "I don't think they'd like having me there after the last time." She laughed, the sound muffled by his shirt. "Might turn my ship away as soon as it hit the atmosphere."

            Theron laughed, she noticed that he did that a lot when they were alone. "Good point. Any reason why Tattooine is in there? I know you've said you love Voss and Rishi, but I've never heard you call Tattooine anything other than a flaming dust ball."

            "Mmmh. Well…" Kara wriggled her way out of his grip and leaned over to retrieve a data pad. She handed it to him as he sat up, pulling his legs up onto the bed. "I received this message the other day. It was encrypted so I only got around to reading it this afternoon."

            He scanned the words on the pad before handing it back to her. "I've found something important to you on Tattoine, please go to these coordinates? That doesn't sound fishy at all." He shifted slightly, turning to look at the blonde. "And who is 'R'?"

            "It does sound suspicious," Kara nodded in agreement, "But I'd like to check it out anyway."

            "And what if it's Arcann, setting a trap?"

            "That doesn't sound like something he'd do. But I won't rule it out entirely." She gave him a crooked smile, "I'll be careful, don't worry."

            Theron placed a hand over the large scar on her stomach, frowning as he ran his fingers over the raised, healing skin. "I know." He looked up at her, "That's why I'm going with you. We could use the break." He gave her a sarcastic smile, garnering a laugh from her.

            "I wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned before pulling him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

            Tattoine was exactly how Kara remembered it. Hot, dry, and way too bright. She squinted as she and Theron exited the spaceport in Anchorhead, the superheated air slapping her in the face. She was grateful that she wasn't wearing her coat everywhere anymore, but it was still nearly unbearable. The heavy metal of her breastplate felt much tighter on her chest and shoulders as the dark material ate up the abundant heat. She quietly thanked Blizz for the upgraded venting on the chestplate, otherwise she was sure it would have been much worse.

            Stepping out onto the sand, Kara glanced around while Theron plotted their course. It really was exactly how she remembered it with only one addition. She glared at the structure floating in the distance, one of the stations Arcann had placed on the planets he captured. She made a mental note to take care of the rest of those as soon as she found what was at the coordinates she was sent.

            Theron returned to her side, wrapping a brown cloth around her shoulders and dropping the hood on her head. Kara glanced at him, finding him wearing a matching cloak. “A lady by the speeder rental gave me these, told me that it would help keep the sand off.” He gave a half smile, and handed her a pair of goggles. “There’s a sandstorm expected to hit soon. Just our luck, right?” He took Kara’s hand gently and led her over to the waiting speeder.

            “Are you sure you still want to go with me?” Kara asked as she settled on the back of the speeder, looking at her lover expectantly. “I’d understand if you changed your mind”

            “And leave you out in the sand alone? Never.” He laughed as he settled himself on the speeder, clipping on his goggles and revving up the engine.

            Shaking her head, Kara shifted forward so she was leaning on his back, and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Then I’m ready when you are.” She said before resting her head on his shoulder as he kicked the vehicle into motion.

            The pair sped off over the dunes, sand whipping their face. Theron shook his head a few times spitting out some sand that had made its way into his mouth. Kara laughed lightly, and used one hand to pull his cloak up so it covered the lower part of his face. He nodded his thanks as she returned her hand to its place with the other one, keeping its death grip around the spy’s waist.

            An hour of driving had passed when the winds suddenly picked up and the oncoming storm made itself painfully obvious. Burying her face in the cloth on Theron’s back, Kara braced herself as best she could while she trusted the man in front of her to keep them on the right track. Concern over whether or not this really was a trap had been coming and going in her thoughts, and she ran through the likely scenarios once.

She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly when Theron jerked the speeder to the side sharply, a large stone formation passing dangerously close to their right side.

“That was close.” Theron muttered, leaning forward in an attempt to see better. Kara was sure he was squinting, though she doubted it would do much good.

“Want to switch? I can try getting us through here.” She really didn’t want to, but she also didn’t want to make Theron navigate through such a dangerous storm.

“Nah.”  He said, shaking his head slightly, “We should be there soon, and the storm should be passing too.”

Kara didn’t push him, but she was sure he sounded annoyed. Whether it was directed towards her or the storm was something she figured she’d find out soon.

True to his word, within minutes the storm cleared, and gave the pair just enough warning for Theron to keep them from plowing into a rock face. Pulling hard, the spy swerved the speeder away from certain death, and instead steered them into a nearby cave, coming to a stop near the entrance.

“I think we’re here.” He said, pulling the cloth from his face and removing his goggles and hood.

Kara dismounted from the vehicle before doing the same and looking around the cavern. “Is this where the coordinates were set to?”

“Pretty close.” Theron answered, swinging himself off the speeder and onto his feet. He shook his head, dust and sand cascading off him in waves. Kara laughed at him, his face streaked and dirty. “Don’t laugh, you’re in the same shape as me.” He gestured to her.”

Kara’s hair was sticking up at weird angles, her headband was askew and her ponytail was about to fall out. She pouted slightly at his teasing, but it was short lived when he approached her, kissing her gently before untying and fixing her hair back to its usual style. “There. Perfect.” She grinned at him, running her hands through his hair, attempting to fix his in return, but it still stuck up at odd angles near the front. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I’ll fix it later.” He shook his head, running his hand through the mess before pulling out a datapad. “Whoever we’re supposed to find should be somewhere in...”

He was cut off as the blazing blue blade of a lightsaber appeared at the side of his neck. “Sorry to interrupt.” The newcomer said, “But I think you better explain why you’re so far from Anchorhead in the middle of a sandstorm.”

Theron started, instinctively reaching for his blasters, Kara having done the same. In response the other man brought out a second lightsaber, this one red, and crossed them in front of Theron’s face, before pulling them both close to his neck.

“Let’s try this again.” The man said slowly, “Name. Now.”

“Theron Shan.” He said, swallowing as his hands shot up and away from his blasters. He gave Kara a look as he noticed her draw her saber.

“And you?” The figure took the blades away from Theron’s neck enough that he could relax slightly. He sounded as if he recognized the name, but he didn’t extinguish the blades just yet, but instead kept them loosely crossed in front of the spy.

Kara rolled the lightsaber in her hand, debating on what to do for a moment before she ignited the blade and glared at the dualwielder. “Commander Kara Hawke.” She said before raising her blade to point it at the pair, “While I’d like to ask the same, I’d rather demand you release my friend there first.”

The stranger’s arms twitched in response, whether it was to the name or to the lightsaber, Theron couldn’t tell, but he knew Kara could be quite threatening when given a good reason to. And for her to use not only her title and her lightsaber, he knew she wasn’t fooling around. Part of that made him proud that she’d be so serious about keeping him safe, but he knew she was willing to get herself hurt for the same reason.

Taking his chance, Theron kicked back at the stranger, dropping to his knees and attempting to roll away from the Force user. He had planned to pull his blasters as he rolled to safety, but instead he found himself floating slightly off the ground before being tossed none too gently to the side as the other man dismissed him with a flick of his wrist.

Theron nearly struck a wall, but was instead dropped to the floor nearby it. Groaning, he glanced up and saw the other man had advanced on Kara, both sabers held tightly at his sides. Kara stared the man down, the man only slightly taller than the smuggler. She held her saber at the ready but dropped the blade down as the anger left her face.

“Dad?” She asked quietly. Theron glanced between the two as he pushed himself to his feet and rushed to his commander’s side.

The other man breathed out a heavy laugh as he extinguished his blades and placed them in their holsters on his sides, before drawing back the hood he had been wearing, “Well damn.” He grinned at her, “This is definitely unexpected.”

Kara laughed awkwardly, putting her saber and one of her blasters away. She made it obvious when she had drawn the lightsaber, but neither man had seen her draw the blaster.

Kara’s dad shook his head, likely knowing how close he had been to being shot. He pulled the smuggler into a hug, “It’s good to see you again kid. How did you know I was out here?”

“We didn’t, actually.” She said as she returned the hug, “A contact of mine told me that there was something important to me out here, but nothing specific.” They stepped away, the Jedi gripping his daughter’s arm carefully, giving her a proud smile, “I must say the red saber is new.”

“A gift from a departed friend.” He said, his smile faltering, “I hope Marr would approve of me using it.”

“I’m sure he would Master Blue.” Kara said, sarcasm tinting her voice.

“Sorry for the scare Theron,” Blue said as he turned his attention to their onlooker, “With all these Eternal knights running around we’ve had to take drastic measures to keep people safe.”

“There’s people out her?” Theron asked, as he rolled his shoulders to show he was unharmed. He didn’t blame the Jedi for what he did, but was still annoyed at himself being caught off guard like that.

Blue nodded and turned, gesturing for the pair to follow. “This way, they’ll want to know it’s safe anyway.”

Following after the Jedi, Kara gave Theron a small smile, one he returned as he reached and grabbed hold of her hand.

“I must say the lightsaber was a surprise, Kara.” Blue said, glancing back at the pair. “I thought you gave up ‘all the Force garbage’ when you ran away?” He smiled at her.

“What can I say, old habits die hard.” She shrugged, “I still use blasters most of the time.”

“Did you build it yourself?”

“No, I stole this one.”

Blue stopped in his tracks, turning his attention to his daughter. His face was deathly serious, “Stole it? You don’t steal a lightsaber from someone. A lightsaber is as important as it’s wielder’s life. You don’t just take it and say it’s yours.”

“Even if it belonged to Arcann?” Kara asked, smirking at the surprise on his face.

“Even if...” Blue said, though his features had softened. “Are you saying you stole it from him?”

Kara shrugged, not giving him an answer. Seeing his daughter wouldn’t clarify, Blue looked to Theron for an answer.

“She’s had the thing since we got back together.” Theron shrugged, “I didn’t pry.”

Blue shook his head and continued to lead the pair to the end of the tunnel. The tunnel emptied out into a vast cavern filled with various sized huts and a fair sized water collection system surrounded by what appeared to be farm fields.

“Welcome… to where I’ve been for the past 3 years. Not as glamourous as a carbonite block, I know.” He grinned at his daughter. “Please, make yourselves at home.


	3. Chapter 3

“Join the Alliance?” Blue asked, he looked around at the people milling about the small village. “I’ve been protecting these people for years, I can’t just leave them.”

“You don’t have to just up and leave them.” Kara shook her head, “We can have some troops stay here, protect these people.”

“I don’t know.” He said quietly. A group of children ran by, laughing as they went.

“I need you.” She said, looking at him, her face serious. “I can’t rely on Theron for everything, he barely sleeps as it is. And I worry.” She looked up as she saw the spy in question chase after the group of kids. “He’s been through so much while I was gone, I don’t want to put more stress on him than what I’ve already had to.”

Blue watched her carefully, noticing her face light up as she waved at the other man before turning her attention back to their conversation. She’s tired, though she hid it from Theron, her father could tell.

“Alright. I’ll go back with you.” He said, standing up and dusting himself off. “Lana had already contacted me about it anyway and I told her I’d help how I can. It looks like it’s time for me to move on.” He turned to help his daughter up, “But I have one condition.”

“What’s that?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow, annoyance flashing across her face.

“I dropped out of contact with my… padawan a few months after you disappeared and I’d like to use some of the Alliance’s resources to try and find her.”

“Deal.” Kara smiled, before pulling her father into a hug. “I’ve already been trying to track down Nora and my crew, one more person wouldn’t be too difficult to add on to that list.”

Releasing the Jedi, Kara fixed her cloak before turning her attention back to her father.

“How have you been otherwise?” Blue asked.

Kara shrugged, “About as good as you could be with everything that I’ve been doing. If Lana hadn’t been there I don’t know if I would’ve made it off Zakuul, much less been able to make it this far. And Theron’s helped more than he knows.” She paused with a sad smile, “Everything’s changed, but I’ve still got them, and now you too. I’m sure we can stop Arcann.”

“Will you be able to kill him?” He asked.

Kara looked down, “I don’t want to. But… I’ll do what I have to. It’s all I can promise.” She looked back up at her father, “If I can avoid it I will, but I will do what’s necessary.”

Blue narrowed his eyes at her, but didn’t push the subject. He could tell there was something about the Zakuulan that Kara seemed to want to avoid commenting on. He had a suspicion of what it was, “You like him don’t you?”

Kara’s eyes widened, “Who? Theron? Yeah, I mean I don’t try to hide it, but.”

“No, I mean Arcann. You’re dancing around the idea of having to fight him. Like you really want to avoid it.” The Jedi crossed his arms, bunching up his robes slightly.

“I don’t know if it’s because I like him.” Kara put her hand on her stomach over her cloak, “The last time I fought him I was stabbed pretty badly, and I don’t want a repeat of being a shish-kebab honestly.”

Blue’s eyebrows shot up, concern obvious on his face, “Stabbed? When?”

“About a month ago, give or take a couple weeks. I was kind of out of it during my recovery.”

Kara glanced over as Theron approached the pair, “Any luck?” He asked, taking her hand in his.

Blue glanced at the action, giving a short quiet laugh before returning his attention to the spy, “I’ve agreed to join, as long as we try and find my padawan, Kira Carsen while I assist you. Besides, I did tell Lana I’d help out when she contacted me last.”

Theron huffed in half feigned annoyance, “Figures, Lana didn’t tell us she knew where you were at.”

“I asked her to keep quiet about it until she felt I was needed.” Blue offered.

“Makes me wonder if she knows where anyone else is.” Kara muttered quietly, she made a mental note to pester her Sith friend when they returned to Odesson. “Theron, can you contact Lana and see if she can send some troops to protect the refugees here?”

Theron nodded, squeezing her hand and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he strode away and used the communication elements of his implants to open a secure channel to Odesson.

“I’ll go talk things over with the boss here, let him know I’ll be heading out and that we’ll have Alliance protection while I’m gone.” Blue gripped his daughter’s shoulder before leaving her by herself on the small dune.

Kara stretched her arms above her head, sighing happily. She had a good feeling that things were looking up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bluevegas disproves]


End file.
